


That damn picture

by Sherlock_Holmes_221B



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: "its to fucking late to type", Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate ends, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billy is an ass, Bottom Steve Harrington, But Steve is into it, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Eventual Sex, First ending bottom steve, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Second ending bottom Billy, Top Billy Hargrove, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Holmes_221B/pseuds/Sherlock_Holmes_221B
Summary: "It's too fucking late to type." Billy's voice was gruff, tired, and just deep enough to send shivers down Steve's spine. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out he took a deep breath before finally getting out a "What you do you want."
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Suggested Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please hang in there with me. this was a mess I know but I had fun writing it and I will continue to write until I feel I have done my justice to this ship.

It had been a while since Steve had talked to Billy. For the most part, billy was and ass and he didn't want to deal with him but there was something about the fact that billy hadn't texted or even spoken to him for a week that had him walking circles in his bedroom. It was like he missed that assholes attention or constant pestering or that stupid grin when he got his way... Alright, maybe he did miss it a little bit but other than that he was glad he wasn't speaking to him. His over thinking had gotten to him and he finally caught himself and stopped this pacing and sat on the edge of his bed. Up in the corner of his phone, a little blue light was blinking. He had a text on Instagram for that matter. as he laid back in his bed oping his phone, in all caps from none other than Billy

 _ **Billy_boi:**_ 'STEVE'

HE stared at it for a moment "the hell..." he muttered to himself. He could feel himself shift around he didn't know why but when he texted wth this asshole he couldn't stop moving and even sometimes though he would never admit it he got hard. for the most part, he blamed it on hormones and said he was just thinking about Nancy. It took him a moment but finally, he texted back. 

_**Steven_leaven:** 'The hell do you want'_

A little bubbled arose reading the words _Typing..._ this went on for a while at least 2 minutes and the suspense was getting to steve he found chewing on his lip impatiently. Then the text box appeared.

 _ **Billy_boi:**_ _'Whoa, calm down there princess'_

Steve shifted again. He hated that name, especially when that asshole used it. It did things to him he'd rather not admit. He was really into Billy but like hell, he'll admit it even to himself. He could just imagine Billy's shit-eating grin, he groaned in annoyance at himself and Billy for that matter before responding.

_**Steven_leaven:** 'Don't start with me, Hargrove.'_

He could already hear the comments he was going he turned off his phone and plugged it in, setting it on the edge of his bed. Then came the sound of his phone vibrating twice, Then twice again, Then again. he gave a loud annoyed groan and turned over to look at his phone.

 _ **Billy_boi:**_ _'Someone's in a bad mood."_

_**Billy_boi:** 'Aw did you miss me, princess.'_

_**Billy_boi:** 'That's cute.' _

Steve went bright red, like hell he missed him... He could feel his body start to heat up and he shifted again now on his back. Now was not the time to be getting hard, he was pissed at billy not turned on. But right now his body had different ideas and oh god his brian was starting to agree. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would deal with his problem later when he wasn't talking to this asshole. 

_**Steven_leaven:** 'Don't flatter yourself, Hargrove, there is no way I missed you, and would you stopping calling me that.'_

Before he could even put his phone down there were another couple texts from Billy that went straight to his dick he gulped as his eyes scanned over the texts multiple times. He was aware there was no way that they were meant to be flirting texts, this was just how Billy acted he read over the texts one more time.

_**Billy_boi:** 'You don't like Princess? Then what am I supposed to call you!?'_

**_Billy-Boi:_ ** _'KItten any better. You're small enough to be a kitten_ _'_

He rolled around trying to figure out what to say and take his mind off the now fully hard manhood in his boxers. This was not how this should have gone this should be a fight, not this. But he could help but like it was going. 

_**Steven_leaven:** 'Hell no. Fuck off with your weird-ass pet names. I am not small enough to be a kitten.' _

He huffed as he ignored the next couple of texts until they finally stopped at this point he was simply scrolling through Instagram to get his mind off that last text. He again found himself staring at the last picture Billy had posted, HE was shirtless his shorts pulled down just enough for his happy trail and V-line to be showed off. This was all fine until Steve found himself palming himself through his boxers. This is when he decided to take a break from Instagram and deal with himself through a better site that being pronhub. 

* * *

The next day was as usual BIlly teased and bothered him and Nancy to the nth degree. back to calling him princess just because he could. After practice when everyone was going home Billy nonchalantly slapped his ass shouting 'Lookin' good Harrington!' before Laughing it off and walking off. Steve was at his whits end with Billy's shit and it could be seen from a mile away. He was sweaty and tired a shower sounded like the best thing in the world. As he as about to hop into the shower he decided to make a post, he posed in front of his mirror and took one goofy and one a bit showy. showing off his chest and a very small amount of his V-line. The moment he posted there was a few likes. from his friends, some girls from school, Nancy, and some others he did check on. Just as he undressed he noticed he had a new message from Billy. he groaned and checked on it. He saw his post and then the words...

 _**Billy_boi:** _ _'I'd hit that 🍆🍆🍑'_

He froze for a moment and glared at his phone. Was this asshole trying to get in a fight? It seemed like it and Steve was getting mixed signals. Did he want to fuck or fight? He really couldn't tell at this point. There was a long sigh that left him before he sent a snarky reply.

_**Steven_leaven:** 'WTF? No... in your dreams dickhead." _

He shook his head and hopped in the shower. a few minutes he heard the phone go off again. he shook his head and ignored it as best he could. The hot water felt like heaven on his back and sore muscles, he just about moaned at it. A destressing shower always made him feel better. He ended up staying in the shower for as long as the hot water would allow him to about an hour and a half when he got out he purposely took a while to get dressed and ready before he looked at the texts from Billy. 

**_Billy_boi:_ ** _'Oh come on kitten you know you want me'_

 **_Billy_boy:_ ** _'I'd treat you nicely~'_

He blushed a bright red. He knew Billy liked to joke around but this was too far even for Billy. He stared at it for a moment. He was trying to figure out what it meant there were so many things. But overthinking wasn't going to get him anywhere. He waited another moment and then it hit him and he texted back with...

_**Steven_leaven:** 'Billy Are you drunk?'_

It wasn't unheard of for BIlly Hargrove to get drunk and it would explain the strange jokes that were a bit much even for him. Steve tossed his phone on the bed and turned on his Playstation it was too late to deal with a drunk Billy. Though his Phone went off a few times he again ignored them he needed to chill play something he could be distracted by. So his preferred game was Red dead redemption 2. Beautiful scenery and some violence to help him get some pint up emotions. This got him lost in the gameplay before he looked over at his clock and it read 11:35. He groaned and saved the game and turning off his T.V. and laid back in his bed. 8 messages from Instagram, luckily not all of them were from Billy. Two were from Nancy he opened her's first. but unfortunately, he can't escape Billy here either. 

**_Nancy_Wheeler:_ ** _'Heyyy hot stuff '_

_**Nancys_Wheeler** 'So... Billy won't stop bugging me until you answer him, he wants you to something or something.'_

He Glared at his phone, this asshole bothering Nancy to get ahold of him. Damn asshole... He rolled his eyes apologized to her a few times promising it wouldn't happen again. He opened the chat with Billy and blinked he stared for a moment there was a picture, Billy in his bathroom buck ass naked the counter just tall enough to cut off right before the Member his free hand in hair pushing it back a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He was flexing his torso toned his six back now clearly, a sexual little glint in his eyes that made Steve squirm. Steve's mouth went dry, his face flushed red again. it's not like he hasn't seen him nude before but not like this it was never directed to him. He finally broke his eyes away from the picture long enough to read the other messages.

 **_Billy_boi:_ ** _'Caught me there, kitten.'_

 **_Billy_boi:_ ** _'Come on it, not like I can't think, I've noticed how you stare at me especially in the locker rooms Hell it's like you can't keep your eyes off me.'_

 **_Billy_boi:_ ** _'You want a better look?'_

**_Billy_boi has sent a message._ **

**_Billy_boi:_ ** _'There ya go, sweetheart, stare all you want.'_

_**Billy_boi:** 'Oh now you leave come on that took me forever to get right. Fine, I'll get your attention somehow.'_

Steve bit his lip again. his eyes had reattached themselves to that picture that beautiful picture. He finally processed the situation this was absurd. it took his way to long to finally respond.

_**Steven_leaven:** 'Billy what the actual fuck. How... What I never stared at you. I'm gay dude..'_

There was a moment were he when over his memories for an hour he sat there and would have sat there longer but he was too hard to think anymore. Finally, he buried his head in his hands with a loud groan he did stare it was so obvious. He flopped back in his bed and just laid there in his shame he had forgotten his phone was on until it violently vibrated on his chest. He just about jumped out of his skin and scrambled to answer it. he hadn't even noticed it was an Instagram video call. He quickly turned off his own camera. Finally, he got to prosses who was calling him nonother than Billy fucking Hargrove.


	2. The call

The camera was held up above him before he sifted to set it down on the bedside table rubbing his and lighting a smoke. Steve gulped and then came a very tired sounding,

"It's too fucking late to type." Billy's voice was gruff, tired, and just deep enough to send shivers down Steve's spine. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out he took a deep breath before finally getting out a "What you do you want." It was meant to sound rude or maybe snarky but it more came out spacy like he wasn't paying attention. He really wasn't either, he was watching Billy. He was still completely naked from what Steven could tell and it was distracting. There was a low chuckle that left Billy as he cucked in a breath of smoke before he let it out rubbing his eyes with his free hand. 

"Listen, I don't know what Ego your protecting or whatever but you staring at me while biting down on your fucking lip like you'd just seen tits for the first time looks pretty gay to me. I mean your just about drooling over me." He sounded like he had just woken up, a voice really shouldn't do what his voice was doing to Steve. he was bright red and yet again biting his lip just as Billy explained fuck he wasn't able to say anything everything was going right to his dick and leaving him at a loss for words. After what seemed forever he cleared his throat. "Alright alright, so I find you hot but the fuck you sending me pictures like that for?" That was a dumb ass question and Steve knew it. Billy raised a brow and sight leaning back before sitting back with earbuds and this indicated to Steven he might need some too. he put him in they were Bluetooth so no cords were needed. Billy took a bit longer, his earbuds were wired he picked up the phone the camera looking everywhere before he finally got them in leaning and in a whispered tone saying against the mic in the wired earbuds. "I thought you'd like it, I thought it would make you squirm." Billy's voice was still tired but hell it was deeper then he had ever heard billy go.

There was a small gasp that on Steve's end and he almost slapped himself. the wolfish grin that grew on Billy's face made him want to punch him but at the same time let him mark him up with that mouth. These were thoughts that he never thought he would have but there they were. "To be honest with you steve you had me hard as hell with that little post you made. trying to be so alpha male but I know the truth." This, however, broke steve out of his little daydream. He huffed as he spoke, "What makes you think I'm not a Dominant." He spoke with a bite to emphasize his point but all that came from Billy was a low chuckle. Another shiver went down Steve's spine and he knew he was done for. HE was already painfully hard and had been for a while there was no way he could win this. 

"How do I know, oh Sweetheart don't make me prove this to you you'll be ruined." Of course, this is when Steve's ego has to give him a boost of confidence to defend himself. "I'm not some fragile little flower you bastard." As he watched Billy's face turn cold and dark look form in his eyes, Steve felt his dick twitch at it he could take it he had to give it some attention. but he was stuck on Billy's face. "No your not. But your mine you understand I determine whether you beg or bite. I don't give a fuck what you think you are if I say you a fucking bottom bitch you are. Don't you ever fucking my power over you got it, Princesses." Steve just about moaned his breath hitched in his throat. His hand slowly palming his member in his boxers. his hips bucked at the words as a small whine left the back of Steve's throat. 

A smirk grew on Billy's face and he raised a brow. "Now why don't you turn on the camera. I want to see how fucking cute you look." Steve considered saying no but that wasn't in his favor. But slowly sat and propped his phone up and turned on his camera. He was sat on his knees thighs slight spread to make himself fit in the frame. Now he wished he had a shirt on to hide how painfully hard he was and hide the wet spot he had made just from dripping but it was all in view for this devil of a man to see. Billy bit his lip harshly and whispered something to himself. his eyes raked over Steve and stopped on his groin. His smirk widened. "Look at you fucking dripping like a woman. Take 'em off cupcake" Steve blinked it took him a minute and the patient look on Billy's face didn't help it looked like he could sit there for the rest of the night. 

Steve slowly slipped out of his boxers his member hard flushed red a bead of precum forming at the tip and slowly dripping down its length. he. He shivered, happy to be out of that cotton prison. Instinctively his hand wrapped around the base and in the middle of his slow stroke up Billy spoke up. "Oh, I didn't say you could touch babydoll, hands-off." Billy's voice was so smooth so deep so controlling but he still whined in protest but the sharp sting of Billy biting "Now Princesses." The words were blunt at it made his hips buck forward as he let go putting his hands behind his back. Billy's other hand had snaked down and from the steady moving of his arm he was getting off to this the bastard. This was all moving so fast, Steve could hardly think straight. Billy just watched for a good five to ten minutes as Steve moved around uncomfortably his cock needing attention. His hand moving painfully slow behind the camera.

"God... Dammit, Hargrove, you bastard fuck you." He started to touch himself again slowly stoking but yet again Billy barked "Hands off!" Another whine left Steve as he obeyed takin his hand away. "Have you earned it?" Billy spoke again. Steve cocked an eyebrow and thought for a moment. He nodded and then came a small laugh form BIlly. "Tell me how have you earned it." Steve glared at the camera and rolled his eyes. "Fuck Billy I don't know Just, please let me touch it" Billy shook his head but from the looks of it, Billy was getting impatient to his arm moving faster now. "Alright alright you can but don't think I won't put you in place tomorrow you'll learn how to beg properly."

Steve had missed the last part of that as he started to stroke Himself his thumb running over the tip with every stroke up. He didn't last long before he was whimpering and whining never quite moaning. He was trying to keep quiet. His hips buck forward into his hand as he felt himself already reaching his climax. He listened to BIlly's rambling on the other end and could tell he was close too. "I can't wait to have you under me beggin' me to fuck that sweet little ass." Billy went on but Steve had stopped listening as he fucked into his own had he came with a bitten back moan of BIlly's name and a full-body shudder his back arching ever so slightly. He could hear Billy had come to a low grunt passing through his lips as his eyes fell closed. Both Basked in there ow bliss as the came down from the orgasmic high. Finally, Billy spoke.

"Fuck your beautiful Princess..." He sounded tired again and Steve couldn't blame him it was almost 2 in the morning although he didn't expect Billy to just straight pass out. Which he did. Steven rolled his eyes as hung up the call after Billy started to snore. He got himself cleaned up and even changed his sheets before he laid down in new boxers. He sighed and let it sink in that really just happened. Steve could hardly believe it. But his excitement would have to wait until the next day. Steve laid his head down and yawned before he drifted off to sleep awoken the next morning but the light of hitting his eyes directly.


End file.
